


The Beginning

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Connections [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started innocently enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

It started innocently enough. With Dad off on yet another hunt, and Dean getting a job at the local gas station, Sam started spending a lot of time with his next door neighbor, Jimmy Novak. The man was a few years older than Dean, but he didn’t treat Sam like he was some dumb kid, which Sam loved about him. Sam was 15 not some kid, no matter what Dean wanted to think.

When Dean had to wok overnight shifts, Sam would stay over at Jimmy’s house, watching cheesy horror movies, eating popcorn, chatting with the man. Sam wasn’t sure when he developed a crush on Jimmy, but a crush he had. Jimmy was the star of pretty much most of Sam’s sexual fantasies, hell he even starred in some of the ones that featured Dean, the only other person who turned Sam on.

It was a Friday night when everything changed, Dean was working overnight again. Sam went over to Jimmy’s house, and they spent their evenings like they usually did. Sometime after midnight, after Jimmy had went to bed, Sam was feeling restless. He looked around, and seeing that he was alone, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

He was laying on the couch, TV on quietly for background noise, the flickering of the screen the only light. Sam ran his hand over his chest through his t-shirt, biting his lip so he wouldn’t make noise. His hand trailed lower, and he looked around once more when he reached the waistband of his pajama pants. He was hard, so hard, and needed relief. His mind brought him images of Jimmy bending over the side of the couch to grab something, his pants pulling across his ass in a tempting manner. 

Sam hadn’t been able to get that image out of his head all night, and had been hard all evening. He had refrained from jacking off in Jimmy’s bathroom, but had been tempted to do so more than once. Sam shoved his hand down the front of his pants, fingers moving to wrap around his cock. He had to bite his lip harder as the touch was driving him wild with lust. He brought to mind all the dirty little thoughts he’d been having about Jimmy, wondering how he tasted, wondering how it would feel to have Jimmy fuck him. 

Sam was still a virgin, but he knew what he liked. He had stolen a dildo a few months earlier and loved feeling it inside of him, but he knew the real thing would be even better. His cock throbbed at the thought, and Sam moved his other hand down into his pants, moving it down towards his ass. The angle was awkward and Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to get many fingers inside of himself, but it would have to do.

Sam paused, standing up and stripping before climbing back on the couch and pulling the blanket back over himself. Now he was better able to spread his legs, still not a great angle but better than nothing. After a few minutes Sam stopped, sighing in frustration as he kicked the blanket off of him onto the floor. That was better, the blanket had been too warm, making Sam uncomfortable. He returned to what he was doing, twisting his fingers inside of himself, almost but not quite able to get where he needed them. His hand moved along his shaft, and his eyes were shut with pleasure.

Sam didn’t realize he had started moaning, but he had, the sounds traveling throughout the house. 

Jimmy had gotten up to use the bathroom and was on his way back to his bedroom when he heard the moan. Jimmy knew from experience that Sam had nightmares, the boy, no young man no boy had the haunted look that Sam had, had spent the night over quite a few times in the last few months. Jimmy enjoyed the company, having been lonely ever since his fiance had up and left him a couple years earlier. Jimmy had truly loved Amelia, and couldn’t understand why she had just left. They had been together since high school and into college, but halfway through their freshman year she had broken it off with him and moved away.

Jimmy made his way down to the living room, meaning to check up on his guest. What he saw shocked him, there was Sam spread out naked on the couch, obviously pleasuring himself. What Jimmy had thought were moans of terror turned out to be moans of bliss. He knew he shouldn’t stare, that he should leave the room and ignore the fact that seeing Sam spread out all wanton and needy was turning him on. He was about to turn away when he heard Sam say his name, but a quick look at the young man’s face told Jimmy that his eyes were still closed.

Jimmy realized that Sam was thinking about him while he played with himself, and part of Jimmy rationalized that as the reason he did what he did next. Jimmy walked towards the couch, pausing when he was within a few feet of it. He cleared his throat, “Hey, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes flew open, and he looked with shock and embarrassment at the man he had just been thinking about. A blush covered his cheeks as he pulled his fingers out of his body, reaching for the blanket. “Shit, Jimmy, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I can go, don’t be mad, forget this ever happened.”

Jimmy could tell Sam was panicking, and kneeled in front of the couch, resting his hand on Sam’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Sam. It’s fine, I’m not mad. You don’t have to go anywhere.”

Sam licked his lips nervously, the warmth from Jimmy’s hand seeping into his body. He wondered what that hand would feel like other places and his cock twitched in excitement. A moan slipped through his mouth when he saw Jimmy was hard in his sleep pants. 

Jimmy looked down to where Sam’s eyes were looking, realizing that the young man could see how hard he was, how hard watching Sam had made him. Almost as if on autopilot, Jimmy moved his hand from Sam’s shoulder to cup the young man’s cheek. He knew he shouldn’t be even thinking about doing anything with Sam, but the idea was in place and he had to go through with it. “Come on. Let’s go upstairs where it’s more comfortable.”

Sam nodded, swallowing hard as he stood, the blanket falling to the floor. He contemplated picking it up, but that was stupid. If Jimmy was saying what Sam thought he was the man would be seeing all of Sam as soon as they reached his bedroom. Sam followed Jimmy in silence, body thrumming with want.

As soon as they were in his bedroom Jimmy turned to face Sam. He swallowed hard, taking Sam in. Nodding to himself, Jimmy quickly undressed before walking towards Sam. He took Sam’s face in his hands, gently tilting it up so Jimmy could kiss him. The kiss started sweet and gentle, but as their bodies began to touch Jimmy intensified the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam, pulling the young man even closer to him. 

Sam moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older man as their cocks rubbed against each other. It was even better than he had imagined. Sam let out a surprised noise when Jimmy picked him up, carrying him over to the bed and setting him down. Jimmy kneeled over him, cock hard against his stomach as he looked down at Sam. 

“You ever do anything like this before, Sam?” Jimmy asked, a large part of him hoping that Sam would say no, that Sam would tell him that he was his first.

Sam shook his head, “No, never. Thought about it though, thought about it a lot.” 

Jimmy let out a moan at that. Hearing that he would be Sam’s first turned him on more than he thought was possible. His cock twitched at the thought of being the first person to ever touch Sam like this, the first person to taste him, the first person to see what Sam looked like when he came. “Good. Glad I get to be your first.” And he was, he hadn’t thought about this before, but now that the opportunity was in front of him, Jimmy was damned if he let anyone else touch Sam before he could.

“God, Sam, do you know how good you look, all spread out for me, only me. Gonna ruin you for other people, Sam. You’re never gonna want anyone like you want me.”

“Fuck, Jimmy, please, I need you,” Sam whined, spreading his legs even farther apart. He needed to feel Jimmy inside of him, and didn’t care that he was sounding like a little bitch right then. All that mattered was having Jimmy fuck him, having Jimmy make him his.

Jimmy smiled, Sam was so willing and was begging him so prettily. He had never been with anyone like Sam before. He grinned, moving to lay between Sam’s legs. He ran his hands along Sam’s thighs as his tongue found his goal, Sam’s virgin hole. He licked at the tight ring of muscle, humming with pleasure as Sam’s hands moved to the back of his head.

“Jimmy, God, yes, fuck, do that again, oh God, please,” Sam was babbling, he knew that, but what Jimmy was doing to him had never even crossed his mind. It was incredible, the feeling of the man’s tongue snaking inside of him.

Jimmy chuckled against Sam’s flesh, causing the young man to moan with pleasure. He moved one of his hands off of Sam’s thigh, bringing his fingers to join his tongue at Sam’s hole. Jimmy’s fingers slid inside of Sam easily, and had he not seen Sam fingering himself earlier he might not have believed Sam’s claim of being a virgin. He pulled back a bit, trailing kisses up towards Sam’s cock, pausing to lick and suck at his balls, making the young man almost jerk off the bed.

When Jimmy reached Sam’s cock he placed a small kiss on the tip before making his way up Sam’s chest. “You are so beautiful, Sam. God, you are perfect.”

Sam blushed at the praise, he had never before been made to feel like Jimmy was making him. Sam might be young, he knew that, but he knew he was in love with Jimmy, he had been almost as long as he had known the man. Sam had only felt the way he felt about Jimmy for one other person, and he knew that the feelings would never be returned.

Jimmy smiled at Sam, leaning in to kiss him once more. His fingers moved inside of Sam, causing the young man to moan into the kiss. Sam was thrusting back against Jimmy’s fingers, body begging for more. Jimmy could tell that Sam was ready, that his body was stretched enough to take him. He let out a shaky breath, this was a first for him as well. When he pulled his fingers out of Sam’s body, the young man whimpered with loss, but Jimmy hushed him with a smile, “It’s okay, Sam, not gonna leave you empty for long.”

Sam practically melted at the words, he had never wanted or needed anything as much as he needed the man kneeling over him. Sam wrapped his legs around Jimmy’s waist, pulling the man closer to him. He rested his hand on the back of Jimmy’s neck, leaning up towards him to kiss Jimmy. Sam let out a moan of pleasure that was mixed with the slightest bit of pain when the head of Jimmy’s cock slipped past his tight ring of muscle. Sam hadn’t been prepared for how intense it would feel to have Jimmy inside of him, his toy was nothing compared to the real thing.

Jimmy brushed his hand over Sam’s cheek. He could tell that there had been a bit of pain for the young man and that was the last thing he had wanted. “I’m sorry, didn’t want to hurt you.”

Sam smiled at Jimmy’s words, touched by his concern, “I’m fine. It feels incredible. More, please, Jimmy. I’m not gonna break.”

Jimmy nodded, thrusting slowly into Sam until he was fully inside of him. Nothing had prepared him for this, it felt as if Sam was made exactly for Jimmy to be inside of. He knew he was damned for doing this with Sam, but he couldn’t help himself, it was too good. Jimmy pulled back slowly, until only the head of his cock was still inside Sam before thrusting back in. He groaned with pleasure at the sounds coming out of Sam’s mouth, the teenager was moaning Jimmy’s name over and over, saying how good it felt, telling Jimmy how much he loved this.

Jimmy knew without question that he had fallen head over heels in love with Sam, even though he couldn’t place exactly when it had happened. He kissed Sam once more, trying to let Sam know exactly how he felt without saying the words, afraid of scaring the young man off. Jimmy moaned into the kiss as he thrust slowly in and out of Sam’s willing body, wanting this to last. He wasn’t sure if this would happen again and wanted to take as much time as he could with Sam.

Sam gasped a bit when he saw the look in Jimmy’s eyes. He could tell, for better or for worse, that Jimmy and he would have an interesting future together. He loved Jimmy, he would admit that to himself, but knew that it would take time to tell Jimmy how he really felt about him. 

Jimmy continued to thrust in and out of Sam, his hands holding onto the young man’s hips. He was trying to be gentle, but could see slight bruises already forming under his hands. The sight spurned him on, making his thrusts come faster and harder. Jimmy felt Sam reach between them and looked down to see Sam stroking himself. “Oh fuck,” Jimmy whispered, the sight driving him even more insane with lust.

Sam was stroking himself in time with Jimmy’s thrusts, and when he heard the muttered curse coming from the usually so reserved Jimmy Novak it sent him over the edge, spill hot ribbons of cum over his hand and onto his chest. That seemed to be all it took to send Jimmy over the edge, and Sam moaned with ecstacy when he felt Jimmy’s hot cum filling him. 

Jimmy collapsed against Sam, kissing the young man’s neck before making his way up to Sam’s lips. As he kissed Sam he rolled the two of them so that Sam was laying on top of him. Both of them were panting, bodies shaking with pleasure. “That was amazing, Sam. I am so glad I got to be your first. You are perfect, never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Sam blushed, knowing that Jimmy was just humoring him, but he loved hearing the words. He tried not to yawn, but it was late and Jimmy had totally worn him out. He saw Jimmy smiling at him as a yawn escaped his mouth, and grinned in response. Sam knew that Jimmy would probably want him out of his bed before he fell asleep and was trying to figure out how to slip out of the man’s arms without insulting him. “Hey, Jimmy, umm, maybe you should loosen your grip on me if you want to get some sleep tonight.”

Jimmy looked at Sam, confusion on his face. He had never felt more comfortable after sex, never had felt like falling asleep holding his partner against him, with Sam it felt like it was natural. But obviously Sam didn’t see things the same way, he seemed eager to be out of Jimmy’s arms and it hurt. It hurt Jimmy more than he wanted to admit. “I’m comfy, Sam. But if you want to get up, I’m not going to hold you here against your will.”

Sam felt like he had been slapped at the look on Jimmy’s face. Maybe the man did mean what he said, maybe this wasn’t just sex to him and could be the start of something more. Swallowing hard, Sam nodded to himself once, before settling down in Jimmy’s arms. He wasn’t sure what would happen next, but whatever was to come he could see himself and Jimmy having a very interesting future together.


End file.
